McCartney Masters - Disc 3
's songs. They are owned by and , and . I'm just a fan of his music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 13th June 2012 |recorded = December 1969 - Mid 2008 |length = 0:50:47 |genre = |label = , , , , , |producer = , , , , , |compiler = C.Syde65}} McCartney Masters is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Paul McCartney album and thus can not be bought. This 3-disc greatest hits album includes many of Paul McCartney's greatest hits, either as a solo artist, with , or another musician, along with some of my personal favourite songs. The album includes 45 tracks that were recorded between December 1969 and Mid 2008. Here is the track listing for the third of the three discs. The track listing for the first and second discs can be found here and here. More information regarding the recording sessions and dates for the post- songs recorded by Paul McCartney can be found here. Disc Three — Track Listing *Artist: *Released: 5th May 1997 *Recorded: 3rd September 1992 *Duration: 0:02:34 *Genre: *Label: *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney, *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 5th May 1997 *Recorded: February - May 1996 *Duration: 0:02:31 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney, , George Martin *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 12th November 2001 *Recorded: 16th February - 2nd March 2001, , *Duration: 0:03:16 *Genre: *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 12th November 2001 *Recorded: 16th February - 2nd March 2001, Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles *Duration: 0:03:27 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: David Kahne *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 4th December 2001 *Recorded: June 2001, Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles *Duration: 0:02:46 *Genre: Acoustic Music *Label: *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 5th November 2001 *Recorded: 20th October 2001, Madison Square Garden, and October 2001, Quad Studios, , *Duration: 0:03:34 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: David Kahne *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 4th June 2007 *Recorded: October 2003 *Duration: 0:04:18 *Genre: *Label: *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: David Kahne *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 4th June 2007 *Recorded: October 2003 *Duration: 0:04:59 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Hear Music *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: David Kahne *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 12th September 2005 *Recorded: Late 2004 - April 2005, Ocean Way Recording, Los Angeles *Duration: 0:03:47 *Genre: Acoustic Music, *Label: , Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 12th September 2005 *Recorded: Late 2004 - April 2005, Ocean Way Recording, Los Angeles, Air Studios, London (Strings) *Duration: 0:02:12 *Genre: , *Label: EMI Records, Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Nigel Godrich *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 12th September 2005 *Recorded: Late 2004 - April 2005, Ocean Way Recording, Los Angeles *Duration: 0:03:10 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: EMI Records, Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Nigel Godrich *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 29th August 2005 *Recorded: Late 2004 - April 2005, Air Studios, London *Duration: 0:03:05 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: EMI Records, Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Nigel Godrich *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 18th June 2007 *Recorded: January - February 2007 *Duration: 0:02:55 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Hear Music *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: David Kahne *Artist: *Released: 24th November 2008 *Recorded: Late 2007 - Mid 2008 *Duration: 0:03:49 *Genre: , *Label: , *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: The Fireman *Artist: The Fireman *Released: 24th November 2008 *Recorded: Late 2007 - Mid 2008 *Duration: 0:04:22 *Genre: Ambient Electronica, *Label: ATO Records, One Little Indian Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: The Fireman Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Paul McCartney